The invention relates to a device for producing cable stranding from stranding elements with changing direction of lay, between a stranding pulley driven with alternating direction of rotation and a stationary inlet pulley on the wire inlet side with holes to hold the individual wires to be stranded there being several pivotally mounted storage pulleys likewise provided with holes.
For known generic devices The pivotally mounted storage pulleys are driven via rigid intermediate shafts with different multiplications. The respective multiplication, therefore the rpm of the individual storage pulley, depends on the lengthwise position in the storage segment. The disadvantage arises from relatively large masses to be accelerated when the direction of rotation changes. In this way the turning points in the produced strand become undesirably long or therefore the working speeds must be limited.
EP 0 582 802 A1 and EP 0 031 081 A1 disclose means in which the storage pulleys are attached to one or more tensioned support elements with good tensile strength, for example, stranded cables. In this way the mass inertia can be kept small; for this reason however rpm-dependent transverse oscillations (resonances) of the entire twist storage take place so that high performance or high rpm are difficult to achieve.